Power Rangers Spirit Fury
by Zeltrax541
Summary: This FanFic got taken down so, I'm putting it back on! So you know, Tommy and Jason will be featured in the movie, so that's why I chose them as the characters to search for. The Movie will come soon.
1. Spirits of The Jungle, Part 1

Spirits of The Jungle, Part 1

_**"WE COME TO KANDO JAN, STILL IN HONG KONG AFTER THE EVENTS OF THAT FINAL BATTLE. HE'S TEACHING JYUKEN TO THE KID THAT LOOKS LIKE RIO AND MELE. THE CHILD LOOKS MORE LIKE RIO THEN MELE NOW. JUST THEN, THE RON PENDENT AROUND JAN'S NECK STARTS TO GLOW. AFTER THAT, RIO'S GRYPHON FORM IS RUNNING AMUCK. THE KID, WHO NOW CALLS HIMSELF RIO TO EMULATE THAT FALLEN WARRIOR OF RINJYUKEN, FIGHTS THE MONSTER AND BY ACCIDENT, RELEASES RON FROM HIS PRISON."**_

Jan: No way! You dang ZowaZowa! I sealed you! Why did you come back?!

Ron: We've had unfinished business, and now I'll be on my way.

_**"RON AND GRYPHON-RIO WARP AWAY. JAN AND RIO BLAME THEMSELVES FOR WHAT HAPPENED.  
WHERE THE GENJYU WENT, THAT WAS FOR FATE TO DECIDE..."**_

_**"WE NOW COME TO GRANTS PASS, OREGON WHERE A KID NAMED JESSIE ELIAS AND HIS FRIENDS, KEVIN STRUFFERT, TYLER RYDER, AND ANDREW WHALEN ARE PLAYING A 4-WAY YU-GI-OH DUEL. AND BELIEVE IT OR NOT, JESSIE HAS GOTTEN THE UPPER HAND IN THIS DUEL."**_

Jessie: Now I tune my Junk Synchron, Speed Warrior, and Axe Raider together to form the Synchro Monster, StarDust Dragon! Let's rev it up!

_**"JESSIE'S STARDUST DRAGON WAS THERE FOR ALL TO SEE AND IT DEALT THE FINAL BLOW IN THEIR DUEL."**_

Tyler: Jessie, I can't believe you beat us again.

Kevin: Yeah, Elias, can't you come up with something new?

Andrew: Elias, Struffert's got a point.

_**"WE THEN COME TO THE GENJYU'S HIDEOUT, WHICH IS THE HIDEOUT FOR THE RINJYUDEN FROM GEKIRANGER. RON SAT IN HIS NEW THRONE, BORED OUT OF HIS HEAD LIKE NORMAL."**_

Ron: I grow tired of this boredom. With the GekiRanger, it was amusing, fighting them every day. It was invigorating! I must have this sensation again!

Gryphon-Rio: Sir, might I suggest recreating some fallen warriors to help bring back this sensation you require?

Ron: Gryphon-Rio, that's not a bad idea. Send out some RinShi so I may grow stronger and more amused.

Gryphon-Rio: Yes, master. RinShi, arise from the gates of darkness!

_**"AS GRYPHON-RIO CALLED OUT, RINSHI WARRIORS STARTED TO POP OUT OF THE GROUND LIKE DAISIES. AFTER THEY POPPED OUT, THEY BOWED TO THEIR MASTER. GRYPHON-RIO CALLED FOR ONE RIN-SHI AND GAVE IT A MANTIS ORNAMENT. HE BECAME MAKIRIKA, USER OF THE RINJYU MANTIS-KEN. HE BOWED AS WELL. GRYPHON-RIO SIGNALED FOR THE RINSHI TO DESTROY THE ENTIRE CITY."**_

Jessie: Guys, do you feel that tremor?

Andrew: I feel it too, but I've gotta go to work. Take Kevin and Tyler and check it out for me.

Kevin: You got it.

Jessie: Guys, we oughta wear these, just in case.

_**"JESSIE ATTACHES GEKICHANGER-LIKE MORPHERS ON TYLER'S AND KEVIN'S ARMS, ONLY THESE ARE SHARK, BAT, AND ELEPHANT ORIENTED GEKICHANGERS."**_

Tyler: Why are we wearing these, dude?

Jessie: No time to explain! That tremor's getting stronger! Let's move, move, move!

**_(BEGIN MIGHTY RAW'S FIGHT FROM MMPR!)_**

_**"THE GANG RUN TO THE CITY AND HATE WHAT THEY FIND: ALMOST ALL OF THE CITY DESTROYED. JESSIE IS OVERWHELMED BY ALL THE DESTRUCTION. THE RINSHI THEN SURROUNDED THEM."**_

Tyler: Jessie, how do we use these morphers?

Jessie: Watch me. Tagire, Power of the Shark! Beast On!

_**"JESSIE CALLED OUT THE PHRASE AND WENT INTO HIS MORPH SEQUENCE. WHEN IT WAS DONE, JESSIE STOOD PROUDLY."**_

Kevin: Tyler, let's do it! Tagire, Power of the Elephant! Beast On!

Tyler: Right! Tagire, Power of the Bat! Beast On!

_**"TYLER AND KEVIN CALLED OUT THE PHRASE AND WENT INTO THEIR MORPH SEQUENCES. WHEN IT WAS DONE, THEY STOOD PROUDLY."**_

**'RANGER POSE'** Jessie: With the spirit of a shark! Spirit Fury Shark Ranger!

**'RANGER POSE'** Kevin: With the spirit of a elephant! Spirit Fury Elephant Ranger!

**'RANGER POSE'** Tyler: With the spirit of a bat! Spirit Fury Bat Ranger!

**'TEAM POSE'** All 3: Spirts of the Jungle! Power Rangers Spirit Fury!

_**"THE RINSHI STEPPED BACK BECAUSE THEY WERE SCARED OF THESE NEW POWER RANGERS. CAN THE CITY BE SAVED? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF Power Rangers Spirit Fury!"**_

**PLEASE R+R! THANK YOU! Disclamer - I don't own anything in this story, except the plot**


	2. Spirits of The Jungle, Part 2

Spirits of The Jungle, Part 2

_**"PREVIOUSLY ON POWER RANGERS SPIRIT FURY: Gryphon-Rio: Sir, might I suggest recreating some fallen warriors to help bring back this sensation you require?**_

_**Ron: Gryphon-Rio, that's not a bad idea. Send out some RinShi so I may grow stronger and more amused.**_

_**Jessie: Watch me. Tagire, Power of the Shark! Beast On!**_

_**Kevin: Tyler, let's do it! Tagire, Power of the Elephant! Beast On!**_

_**Tyler: Right! Tagire, Power of the Bat! Beast On!**_

_**'TEAM POSE' All 3: Spirts of the Jungle! Power Rangers Spirit Fury! AND NOW, THE CONCLUSION..."**_

Tyler: Jessie, even though we're morphed... what do we do?

Jessie: Just watch me and everything will be fine. From beginning to end... we're all on a climax! Hyah!!

_**"JESSIE PROCEEDS TO FIGHT SOME RINSHI. KEVIN AND TYLER JOIN IN AS WELL. THEY ALL DO EXTREMELY WELL, CONSIDERING THIS WAS THEIR FIRST FIGHT. JESSIE CALLS FOR HIS SIGNATURE WEAPONS."**_

Jessie: Shark Sabers! Hyah! Feel the wrath of the shark, rinshi! Ha!

_**"JESSIE JUST SLAHES THE RINSHI LIKE NO TOMMORROW. HE COMBINES THE SABERS TO USE A TECHNIQUE HE THOUGHT OF. THE ATTACK WAS FROM THE LEGENDARY DEKAMASTER FROM TOUKOUSO SENTAI DEKARANGER."**_

Jessie: Time to borrow a move from Deka-Master's play-book. _**VEGA SLASH!**_

_**"WITH A CHARGED-UP SLASH, JESSIE DESTROYED ALL THE RINSHI HE FOUGHT. NOW IT WAS TYLER'S TURN."**_

Tyler: Oh, this is so not good!

_**"TYLER WAS AMBUSHED BY RINSHI. 'TIL, HE THOUGHT OF CALLING HIS SIGNATURE WEAPONS LIKE JESSIE."**_

Tyler: I got it! Jungle fans! The bat's gonna strike you guys until you're chopped salad!

_**"THEY'RE NO MATCH FOR THE BAT RANGERS'S SPEED AND GRACE. TYLER GOES FOR HIS SIGNATURE ATTACK."**_

Tyler: Time for some... _**Bat Frenzy!**_

_**"TYLER DASHED BACK AND FORTH SLASHING THE RINSHI AND DESTROYING THEM. IT WAS KEVIN'S TURN."**_

Kevin: Huh, this is too easy for me. These rinshi are absolutely no challenge!

_**"KEVIN JUST WALKS AROUND THE RINSHI, PUNCHING AND KICKING THEM WITHOUT EVEN TRYING."**_

Kevin: Time to wrap this up! _**Jungle Mace!**_

_**"KEVIN CALLED FOR HIS SIGNATURE WEAPON, THE JUNGLE MACE. IT HAS DESTRUCTIVE POWER AND MASSIVE WEIGHT, BUT KEVIN CAN HANDLE IT LIKE IT'S NOTHING MORE THAN A FORK. HE THEN DESTROYED THE RINSHI WITH THE SIGNATURE ATTACK, PACADERYM CRUSHER. HE THEN JOINED THE OTHER RANGERS AFTER THEY HAD DEFEATED THEIR SHARE OF RINSHI. THEY LOOKED AROUND AND SAW NO MORE ENEMYS."**_

Kevin: Well, I beat my guys! How'd you guys do?

Jessie: I slashed my group into salad! What about you, Tyler?

Tyler: So and So. Where's the monster? Isn't there always a monster coming to destroy us?

Makirika: That would be me, Bat Ranger!

_**"MAKIRIKA, USER OF THE RINJYU MANTIS-KEN WAS AS EVERY BIT AS UGLY AS HE WAS ON THE GEKIRANGER SHOW. HE STOOD BATTLE READY AGAINST OUR HEROES. THEY DID THE SAME. THEY ENGAGED INTO BATTLE, WITH KEVIN AND MAKIRIKA GOING AT IT FULL SWING. KEVIN PULVERIZED HIM WITH THE JUNGLE MACE. TYLER WAS THE NEXT ONE TO LAY SOME BEATAGE ON MAKIRIKA AND HE DID JUST THAT! JESSIE WAS THE LAST ONE TO PULVERIZE MAKIRIKA. MAKIRIKA WAS REELING IN PAIN AFTER THE ATTACKS THE RANGERS HAD MADE AGAINST HIM."**_

Makirika: You guys have no more need for prayers! **Ringi: Jashin Gouten Hen!**

_**"AFTER SAYING THAT, MAKIRIKA GREW TO THE SIZE OF DODGER STADIUM. MAKIRIKA WENT AFTER THE RANGERS WITH HIS NOW GIANT BLADES FOR HANDS. AS MAKIRIKA WAS DEALING THE FINAL BLOW, A GIANT RED ROBOT WITH A BLUE LEFT LEG AND A YELLOW RIGHT LEG CAUGHT THE BLADE. YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT, RIGHT? GEKITOHJA SAVED THE SPIRIT RANGERS JUST IN THE NICK OF TIME."**_

Jan: Whoa, I never thought we'd make it in time.

Retsu: Jan, focus! We have to defeat him again!

Ran: Let's go, with all our feelings! 2, 1!

_**"THEY TRIED TO CALLED FORTH GEKIBAT, GEKIELEPHANT, AND GEKISHARK, BUT NOTHING HAPPENED. MAKIRIKA SLASHED THEM HARD AND BUSTED THE GEKIRANGER RIGHT OUT OF GEKITOHJA. GEKITOHJA FELL AND WAS DISSAPPEARING BEFORE THEIR EYES."**_

Jessie: Guys! We have to save GekiTohja! Come on!

_**"TYLER AND KEVIN FOLLOWED JESSIE INTO THE COCKPIT OF GEKITOHJA JUST IN TIME AND THEY HARNESSED THE POWER OF THE TIGER, JAGUAR, AND CHEETAH TO KEEP GEKITOHJA STANDING. HE WAS NOW THE SPIRIT PRIDE MEGAZORD, THE MEGAZORD FOR THE SPIRIT RANGERS."**_

Kevin: Jessie, let's use the elephant zord.

Jessie: Right, Kevs!

_**"WITH THEIR POWER, THEY CALLED FORTH THE ELEPHANT ZORD, SOMETHING THE GEKIRANGER COULD NOT DO AS THEY WERE LOOKING AT THE BATTLE FROM A SAFE DISTANCE."**_

**ALL 3: JYUKEN ARMAMENT! ELEPHANT SPIRIT MEGAZORD!**

_**"THE MEGAZORD STOOD THERE IN ALL HIS GLORY. MAKIRIKA CHARGED FORWARD AND BEGAN ATTACKING. THE SPIRIT RANGERS THEN DESTROYED HIM WITH THE PACADERYM CRUSHER. THE RANGERS THEN WENT INTO THEIR FINISHING POSE. THE MEGAZORD FOLLOWED SUIT. AFTER THE BATTLE, THE SPIRIT RANGERS AND THE GEKIRANGER, NOW UN-MORPHED, START TO TALK ABOUT THE SITUATION OVER AT THE POWER CHAMBER FROM POWER RANGERS ZEO, FULLY REBUILT, THANKS TO JESSIE AND HIS TECHNO GENIUS."**_

Jan: That's the story. Ron escaped, and now it's up to you guys to seal him up. Can you do it?

Jessie: Do it? We'll kick this mission into hyper drive! Right, guys?

_**"TYLER AND KEVIN NODDED. JESSIE MOTIONED FOR A HANDS-IN FROM EVERYONE THERE, INCLUDING A REBUILT ALPHA 5, MMPR VERSION."**_

ALL 7: POWER RANGERS!

_**"WILL THE SPIRIT RANGERS DEFEAT AND SEAL THE FORCES OF GENJYUKEN BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE? FIND OUT ON POWER RANGERS SPIRIT FURY!"**_

**PLEASE R+R! THANK YOU! Disclamer - I don't own anything in this story, except the plot**


	3. Besting the Buffalo

Besting the Buffalo

_**"IT HAD BEEN A MONTH SINCE JESSIE AND HIS FRIENDS BECAME POWER RANGERS. THEY HAVE STARTED TO BOND TOGETHER AS FRIENDS AND POWER RANGERS. THEY STILL HAVE SOME STUFF TO WORK WITH EACH OTHER, THOUGH."**_

Jessie: Kevin, WHAT'S UP WITH YOU?! You don't take our fights seriously anymore?!

Tyler: Yeah, Kevs, why are you not taking our fights seriously anymore?

Kevin: I'm sorry, but I am the stronger of all 3 of us. I bet I could take on all the forces of Genjyuken by myself.

_**"AT THE SAME TIME, AT RINJYUDEN, GRYPHON-RIO IS GETTING A CHEWING-OUT FROM RON."**_

Ron: Gryphon-Rio, I don't like the way you've been fighting the rangers.

Gryphon-Rio: Master, forgive me. I have just come into possession of this - the buffalo spirit. I just give this to a rinshi, and he'll have the power to destroy the Spirit Rangers.

Ron: I like this idea. Do it. If the rangers destroy your monster, you'll be washing the temple with a mop.

Gryphon-Rio: Yes, master!

_**"GRYPHON-RIO GIVES THE BUFFALO SPIRIT TO A RINSHI AND IT BECOMES BUFFALORD. GRYPHON-RIO SENDS IT INTO THE CITY TO DESTROY EVERYTHING. THE ALARM SOUNDS AND THE RANGERS MORPH INTO ACTION."**_

Jessie: Tagire, Power of the Shark! Beast On!

Kevin: Tagire, Power of the Elephant! Beast On!

Tyler: Tagire, Power of the Bat! Beast On!

_**(BEGIN MIGHTY RAW'S Go Fly Win!)**_

_**"JESSIE, TYLER AND KEVIN CALLED OUT THE PHRASE AND WENT INTO THEIR MORPH SEQUENCES. WHEN IT WAS DONE, THEY TELEPORTED TO THE MONSTER'S LOCATION. I KNOW YOU GUYS MISSED THE TELEPORTING OF POWER RANGERS, SO I PUT THAT INTO THIS STORY. THE RANGERS LOOKED AROUND AND FOUND NOTHING."**_

Jessie: Hey, you guys hear that?

Tyler: Hear what?

_**"A NOISE SIMILAR TO A TRAIN RUNNING IS COMING CLOSER TO THE RANGERS AND IT RUNS THEM OVER. THE NOISE WAS THE MONSTER, BUFFALORD THAT GRYPHON-RIO SENT TO DESTROY THE CITY. THE RANGERS READIED THEIR WEAPONS AND CHARGED AT THE MONSTER. IT JUST RAN THEM OVER AGAIN. KEVIN RUSHED AT HIM WITH THE JUNGLE MACE, BUT IT BARELY FAZED HIM. BUFFALORD THREW KEVIN 3 FEET AWAY."**_

Buffalord: This is not even worth my time! Later, 'gators!

_**"BUFFALORD WARPED AWAY. THE OTHER RANGERS DON'T KNOW HOW THEY LOST, THEN THEY LOOKED AT KEVIN WITH DISGUST AND ANGER. THE RANGERS TELEPORT BACK TO THE POWER CHAMBER. KEVIN FOLLOWS THEM. BACK AT THE POWER CHAMBER, THE RANGERS TRY TO FIND A WAY TO BEAT BUFFALORD. ALPHA 5 TENDS TO KEVIN'S WOUNDS THAT HE GOT IN THE BATTLE."**_

Kevin: You know, you guys don't need me at all. I'm outta here!

_**"KEVIN TELEPORTS AWAY AND THE OTHERS ARE FURIOUS. ALPHA 5 HOPES THAT HE'LL BE OKAY. MEANWHILE, BUFFALORD REPORTS THAT THE RANGERS HAVE BEEN DEFEATED. GRYPHON-RIO WANTS THEM DESTROYED. BUFFALORD RETURNED TO THE CITY AND THE RANGERS ANSWERED, WITHOUT KEVIN. THEY GOT PULVERIZED. THEY HOPE KEVIN COMES BACK. MEANWHILE, KEVIN WALKS ALONE THROUGH THE STREETS, NOT KNOWING THE SITUATION DOWNTOWN. A YOUNG MAN STOPS IN FRONT OF KEVIN, BLOCKING HIS WAY."**_

Kevin: Move, guy! I'm not in the mood for this foolishness.

?: Relax. My name is Nogami Ryoutarou, but I'm really Kamen Rider Den-O!

Kevin: You're Kamen Rider Den-O? You must be joking!

RyouTarou: I'm not. I know how you feel. I still remember when MomoTaros possessed me and I became Den-O. I felt really scared about the whole saving time thing, but with MomoTaros, UraTaros, KinTaros, and RyuuTaros, I was able to defeat the death Imagin and save the world! You must feel the same way when I started, huh?

Kevin: I do now. I'm so strong and my friends bag on me about it. Just now, I lost to this monster called Buffalord and I feel like a wreck and I don't know what to do.

RyouTarou: I do. Let's go and show this 'Buffalord' what the true power of the elephant can do!

Kevin: Right! Don't you still need your Den-O belt?

RyouTarou: I already have it. Let's go! Machine Den-Bird!

_**"RYOUTAROU SNAPS HIS FINGERS AND HIS BIKE COMES REVVING! KEVIN CALLS FOR HIS BIKE TOO: THE ELEPHANT STRIKE RIDER! THEY BOTH MOUNT THEIR BIKES AND REV ON TO DOWNTOWN. MEANWHILE, THE OTHER RANGERS ARE GETTING MASSIVELY PULVERIZED BY BUFFALORD. AT THAT MOMENT, KEVIN AND A KINTAROS-POSSESSED RYOUTAROU JUMP AND KICK BUFFALORD DOWN TO THE GROUND!"**_

Tyler: Kevin, you're back!

Jessie: Wondered if you were ever coming back.

Kevin: I just needed a life lesson. Kintaros, let's go!

Kintaros: MMM. My strength will make you cry! Let's go!

_**"KINTAROS WRAPS THE DEN-O BELT AROUND RYOUTAROU'S WAIST AND PRESSED THE YELLOW BUTTON."**_

_**(BEGIN DOUBLE ACTION AXE FORM!)**_

Kevin: Tagire, Power of the Elephant! Beast On!

Kintaros: Henshin! _**'AXE FORM'**_

_**"KEVIN MORPHED INTO THE ELEPHANT RANGER, HOLDING HIS ELEPHANT MACE AND KINTAROS MORPHED INTO DEN-O'S AXE FORM, HOLDING HIS DENGASHER AXE."**_

**'RANGER POSE'** Kevin: With the spirit of a elephant! Spirit Fury Elephant Ranger!

**'RIDER POSE'** Kintaros: My strength will make you cry! Ikuzei, Kevin-Tachi!

_**"KEVIN NODDED AND CHARGED WITH KINTAROS TOWARD BUFFALORD, BUT THIS TIME, THEY HAD A PLAN. THEY SLAMMED INTO BUFFALORD WITH THEIR WEAPONS AND KEVIN HELD HIM LONG ENOUGH FOR DEN-O TO SWITCH INTO HIS ROD FORM."**_

**'RIDER POSE'** Urataros: Hey, you. Won't you let me reel you in?

_**"URATAROS SWITCH AROUND THE DENGASHER INTO IT'S ROD FORM AND JOINS IN THE BATTLE. URATAROS IMMOBILIZES BUFFALORD WITH HIS LONG-RANGE DENGASHER. KEVIN POWER-UPS THE ELEPHANT MACE AND URATAROS ACTIVATES THE FULL CHARGE ATTACK. URATAROS THREW THE DENGASHER STRAIGHT INTO BUFFALORD, STOPPING HIM IN HIS TRACKS. URATAROS JUMPED AND KICKED BUFFALORD IN THE SAME PLACE WHERE THE DENGASHER PIERCED HIM. KEVIN THEN USED THE PACADERYM CHRUSHER AND DESTROYED BUFFALORD. KEVIN AND DEN-O STOOD PROUDLY AFTER THAT BATTLE."**_

Kevin: Thanks, Urataros. I never would have made without you.

UraTaros: No thank you, Kevin-chan. Me and the others were getting bored in the Den-Liner. It's nice to get out and fight bad guys.

Ron: Through the power of my Gengi, rise up and destroy those rangers!

_**"RON'S GENGI WENT STRAIGHT TOWARD THE WRECKAGE OF BUFFALORD THAT REVIVED AND GREW HIM TO MONSTER SIZE. DEN-O WENT BACK INTO AXE FORM AND CALLED FOR THE DEN-LINER - AXE FORM TO HELP FIGHT THIS MONSTER. THE SPIRIT RANGERS CALLED FOR THE SPIRIT PRIDE MEGAZORD, ALONG WITH THE SHARK SPIRIT. THAT, IN TURN, FORMED THE SHARK SPIRIT MEGAZORD!"**_

Jessie: Kevin, let's do this with all our power!

Kevin: I'm with you all the way! Den-O, you with us?

Kintaros: Yep! Ikuzei!

_**"THE DEN-LINER - AXE FORM AND THE SHARK SPIRIT MEGAZORD CHARGED BUFFALORD! THE DEN-LINER CHARGED UP IT'S GIANT AXE AND THE SHARK SPIRIT MEGAZORD JUMPED INTO THE AIR AND STARTED TO SPIN DOWNWARD TOWARDS BUFFALORD."**_

All 3: Shark Spirit MegaZord, _**Geki-Waza - Dai-Gan-Gan GIRI!**_

_**"THE DEN-LINER AND SHARK SPIRIT MEGAZORD STRUCK BUFFALORD FROM THE GROUND AND THE AIR TO FINALLY DESTROY HIM. THE DEN-LINER THEN STARTED TO LEAVE FOR LEADS ON IMAGIN ATTACKS. THE RANGERS STARTED TO WAVE GOODBYE TO RYOUTAROU AND THE OTHER IMAGIN THAT HELPED THEM."**_

Tyler: Bye, guys! We'll never forget you!

Kevin: Bye, Kintaros! Nakarudei!

Kintaros: That's my line, Kevin-Tachi! Nakarudei!

Kevin: Bye!

_**"THE DEN-LINER THEN LEFT THE SCENE THROUGH A TIME-PORTAL. THE MEGAZORD STOOD PROUDLY AFTER THAT BATTLE. MEANWHILE, GRYPHON-RIO WAS AT RINJYUDEN, MOPPING THE ENTIRE PLACE FROM THE VERY TOP TO THE VERY BOTTOM."**_

**PLEASE R+R! THANK YOU! Disclamer - I don't own anything in this story, except the plot**


	4. The 5 Fingers of Venom

The 5 Fingers of Venom

**GRYPHON-RIO: THE 5 FINGERS OF VENOM. THEY HAVE MASTERED AN EVIL RINGI. BRACO, SORISA, MORIYA, MAGA, AND KADEMU, THOSE RIN-RINSHI ARE THE 5 FINGERS OF VENOM. YOU DO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU'RE BROUGHT BACK INTO BATTLE, RIGHT?**

_**"THE RANGERS HAVE STARTED TO BUCKLE DOWN AND DO SOME TRAINING IN THE DESERT NEAR THE POWER CHAMBER. ALPHA HAD SET UP SOME TARGETS FOR THEM TO PRACTICE ON. JESSIE AND KEVIN BOTH TAKE DOWN THEIR DUMMIES. TYLER... NOT SO MUCH. HE HAD BEEN BEATEN EVERY SINGLE TIME HE HAD FOUGHT THAT DUMMY."**_

Tyler: Dang it! I can't figure out what's wrong with me. Maybe it's my weapons or maybe it's me.

Jessie: Tyler, as the leader, It's my opinion that it's you. You let the dummy scan you so it could beat you. In which case you were slow. You've got to work on that speed.

Andrew: Guys! You'll never believe what I got with my camera!

Kevin: What's up, Andrew? What did you snag a picture of?

Andrew: This!

**"THE IMAGE THAT ANDREW TOOK WAS THAT OF RINJYUKEN'S MARK. JESSIE TOOK AS A SIGN OF DANGER AND WORRY."**

Andrew: Jessie, what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost.

Jessie: You're not that far off. It's the mark of the 5 fingers of venom.

Andrew: What do you mean, Jessie? Are they bad?

Jessie: Really bad. They have mastered 5 different evil ringi. They are incredibly strong. That's why I've started to train you 2 - to become stronger to fight them.

Tyler: Then let's morph and kick their butts!

Kevin: Right, Ty!

Jessie: Tagire, Power of the Shark! Beast On!

Kevin: Tagire, Power of the Elephant! Beast On!

Tyler: Tagire, Power of the Bat! Beast On!

_**(BEGIN ZERONOS'S ACTION ZERO)**_

_**"JESSIE, TYLER AND KEVIN CALLED OUT THE PHRASE AND WENT INTO THEIR MORPH SEQUENCES. WHEN IT WAS DONE, THEY TELEPORTED TO THE MONSTER'S LOCATION. ANDREW AND ALPHA WISHED THEM GOOD LUCK. THE RANGERS LOOKED AROUND AND WENT TO THE TOP OF A BUILDING. THERE, THEY FOUND THE 5 FINGERS OF VENOM, WAITING FOR THEM."**_

All 5 Monsters: **Ringi - Jyushin Jashin Hen!**

_**"WITH THAT, THE MONSTERS TURNED INTO THEIR MONSTER FORMS. THE RANGERS STOOD BATTLE READY WITH THEIR WEAPONS. TYLER WASN'T SURE OF HIMSELF AS HE FOUGHT SORISA AND MAGA. THEY WERE COMPLETELY BRUTAL AGAINST HIM. KEVIN AND JESSIE FOUGHT THE OTHERS AND THE MONSTERS HAD THE UPPER HAND IN THIS FIGHT. THE RANGERS HAD NO IDEA OF SURVIVING THIS FIGHT, UNTIL SOMEONE BLASTED THE RIN-RINSHI FROM NOWHERE. THE RANGERS LOOKED UP AND ALMOST COULD NOT MAKE OUT THEIR HERO - IT WAS KAMEN RIDER ZERONOS!"**_

Yuuto: Let me say this to start - I am very strong! Hah!

_**"WHAT THAT, YUUTO WENT INTO ACTION! HE COMPLETELY TOOK THE RIN-RINSHI BY SURPRISE. HE THEN ACTIVATED THE FULL CHARGE ATTACK. HE THEN CONVERTED THE ZERO-GASHER INTO BLOW-GUN MODE."**_

Yuuto: Splendid End! **FIRE!**

_**"HE THEN FIRED AT THE RIN-RINSHI. THEY TOOK THE HIT. WHEN THE SOMKE DIED DOWN AND THE MONSTERS LOOKED, THE RANGERS AND ZERONOS WERE NOWHERE TO BE SEEN. THAT'S BECAUSE THE RANGERS AND ZERONOS TELEPORTED BACK TO THE POWER CHAMBER AND THEY STARTED TO FIX UP ANY INJURIES. TYLER GOT THE MOST OF THE INJURIES."**_

_**(END ZERONOS'S ACTION ZERO)**_

Yuuto: You know, you're lucky I came. Nogami said you might need help so I came on the Zero-Liner with Deneb. I might not be able to push those Rin-Rinshi back, so I'll need your help. You up for this?

Jessie: You bet we are! We'll destroy them! Right, Kevin?

Kevin: 1 problem - Where's Tyler?

Alpha: I saw him. He teleported right out after I had treated his injuries. What could be the matter wrong with him?

Yuuto: I think it might be self-pride. He feels bad about something. I can't put my finger on it.

Jessie: I got it! He was feeling bummed about this morning's training. Maybe that's what's wrong and he upping his speed, for next when he fights the Rin-Rinshi.

_**"THE ALARM SOUNDS AND THE VIEWING GLOBE STARTS UP. IT SHOWS TYLER IN RANGER FORM FIGHTING KADEMU. TYLER IS TRYING TO FIGHT HIM, BUT NO SUCH LUCK. THE OTHERS TRY TO GO THERE TO HELP, BUT YUUTO SAYS NO. HE TELLS THEM TO WAIT UNTIL IT'S TIME FOR THEM TO GO."**_

Tyler: Man, I wish I could use some help right now. Whoa!!!

_**"KADEMU BLASTS HIM WITH A 1000 PUNCHES AND SENT TYLER FLYING. TYLER MEDITATES AND TRYS TO TAP INTO HIS BAT SPIRIT. HE IS NOW IN HIS MIND, TRYING TO FIND THE CLEAR PATH TO VICTORY. THERE HE FINDS BAT LI, THE KENSEI OF GEKI-JYU BAT KEN. HE THEN FIGHTS HIM. HE LOSES. BAT LI TELLS TYLER THAT WITH THE BAT SPIRIT, YOU NOT ONLY NEED TO RELY ON YOUR SPEED, BUT YOUR MIND AND HEART AS WELL. TYLERS UNDERSTANDS AND DEFEATS BAT LI THE SECOND TIME. BAT LI THEN TELLS TYLER TO DESTROY HIS ENEMY IN FRONT OF HIM. TYLER THEN RETURNS TO THE REAL WORLD AND STARTS FIGHTING KADEMU. HE ACTUALLY HAS A BETTER TIME FIGHTING KADEMU. HE THEN DESTROYS KADEMU WITH HIS BAT FRENZY ATTACK. THE OTHER RANGERS AND YUUTO TELEPORT DOWN THERE TO CONGRADULATE HIM ON A JOB WELL DOWN."**_

Kademu: **RINGI - JASHIN GOUTEN HEN!**

_**"KADEMU GREW GIANT AND STARTED TO DESTROY THE CITY. THE RANGERS STARTED TO SUMMON THE SPIRIT ZORDS."**_

All 3: Jyuken Gattai! Spirit Pride Megazord!

Yuuto: Use the Zero-Liner for armor!

Tyler: Right, Yuuto! Jyuken Armament!

_**"THE ZERO-LINER CAME THROUGH A TIME-PORTAL AND STARTED TO BREAK APART TO BECOME ARMOR FOR THE MEGAZORD. IT WAS NOW THE ZERONOS SPIRIT MEGAZORD."**_

Tyler: Tanjou, Zeronos Spirit Megazord!

_**"KADEMU TRIED TO PUNCH THE DAYLIGHTS OUT OF THE RANGERS, BUT THE ZERONOS ARMOR ON THE ZORD WAS TOO TOUGH FOR HIM. THE MEGAZORD THEN STARTED TO ACTIVATE IT'S FINAL ATTACK, THE ZERONOS DRILL PUNCH."**_

All 3: Zeronos Spirit Megazord, _**Geki-Waza - Zeronos Drill Punch!**_

_**"THE FACE OF THE ZERO-LINER ON THE MEGAZORD'S RIGHT FIST OPENED UP TO REVEAL THE DRILL PORTION OF THE TRAIN. THE DRILL THEN BEGAN TO SPIN FOR DEAR LIFE. THE MEGAZORD THEN PUNCHED KADEMU AND LAUNCHED HIM INTO THE AIR LIKE NARUTO'S RASENGAN. HE WAS DESTROYED AFTER HE WAS LAUNCHED. YUUTO THEN LEFT ON THE ZERO-LINER TO CATCH UP WITH RYOUTAROU."**_

Jessie: Tyler, You up for another training session?

Tyler: Nah. I'm just going to take a nice long nap.

Kevin: You serious, right?

Tyler: Dead Serious, Kevin and Jessie. Let's go home.

_**"THE END - FOR NOW. PLEASE R+R! THANK YOU! Disclamer - I don't own anything in this story, except the plot."**_


End file.
